Love is magical! Magic trio x Reader
by pastalover97
Summary: Your life sense you were ten has been completely miserable. You can see things that others can't and it kills you. You were put into a mental hospital because people couldn't understand you. Eventually you meet some new comers who seem very different as well and can see what you see. Magic trio x Reader! If you like action and a love story check this out! Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue The beginning

**Hey guys! Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction! I am super excited to start it. Don't forget to review! **

Love is Magical

~Prologue~

"(Name) get up sweetie your birthday party is today." Your mother called from down stairs. You giggled and jumped out of your bed. You were turning ten today. Finally you would be double numbered. You smiled brightly as you ran around getting ready for your big day.

Once you were dressed you ran down stairs just in time to see your friends arrive. You all played outside for a while stretching your arms like a bird. Your friends did the same thing. You glanced over smiling and giggling when suddenly you saw something.

Up in the air you saw black shadows grinning at you. Their red piercing eyes stayed in your mind. 'You don't belong here' they would say into your head as you started screaming from their hollow voices in your head. They just wouldn't stop yelling! You grabbed your head, tears flowing down your face. Your parents came running out to see what the problem was but, you couldn't stop screaming.

You grab your head and start shaking. It hurt the shadows started to surround you. Their grinning faces got wider as they got closer. You could hear the hissing noises they made as they invaded your mind.

This was the first time you encountered the shadow people. From then on they started to enter your life slowly. First it was at night, your constant screaming bothered and worried your parents. You were set up with a counselor. She was no help. Soon they invaded your home life, gathering every last hope for your sanity. You started throwing things at them. To your parents it looked like you were going mental. They tried to help you but, there was only so much they could do.

Let's be honest here. You were a menace. Pretty soon your parents would get calls from the school saying that you were a disruption to the classroom. The voices got louder as you eventually started to hurt yourself.

That was the last straw. Your parents couldn't do anything more for you at this point. Your parents sat you down that night, with tears in their eyes they told that it would be better for you if you were put into a mental institution. Maybe they can help you, they would say. You ignored them. They were afraid of you. Not like you didn't already know this, it just really hurt to finally see it in their eyes.

The next day you started to pack your things, occasionally petting the walls. You were leaving everything you ever knew behind. Your parents assured you that when you were better, they would welcome you back home. You knew this was a lie. They helped you gather your things as a white van cam to get you. You cried as two men came out.

They gathered you up and carried to the white van. You tried to struggle against them. You kicked and screamed telling them that you were normal. They just shook their heads as they put you in the back and buckled you into a seat that looked more like a prison chair than anything.

Your eyes glanced over to the sober couple standing on the front porch. You couldn't believe what you saw. They were smiling! Really smiling! You looked away from them as they waved at you. They didn't really care about you. One of the men grabbed your stuff and chucked it into the back. Pretty soon you were on your way to a new life or nightmare, you thought as the van pulled away and started to go to its destination.

Eventually, the van entered a very plain looking building. The back doors opened as both guys and a nurse walked up to you. Your fear over took you as you began to struggle against the bindings. The nurse looked at the two men urging them to hold you still. You screamed your face red from tears and shame. The nurse stuck a large needle into your arm. You felt blackness surround your body. The last thing you remember was the one shadow above the nurse's head laughing at you.


	2. Chapter 1 The new comers

Love is Magical

~Chapter one, the new comers~

Five years have passed since that nurse stabbed you with you first of many needles. You cringed your teeth as the doctors poked you and prodded you with needles and other sharp tools. You felt like a pin cushion.

The only thing that made your life worthwhile was the only friend you had made in this place, Salem Torres. He was an asshole to most. You would catch him smoking outside at lunchtime. You knew that it was against the rules but, it wasn't like you could stop him.

Salem was a tall boy. He was slim but, he could take down anyone with one punch. His hair was straight in the front and spiked up in the back. His hair was a mix of brown, blond and auburn, his eyes where a very electric blue.

He was very mysterious, not a soul knew how he ended up in the loony bin. That doesn't mean that there weren't a hundred rumors going around about him. Some say he killed a person because he heard things. Others would say he is delusional and would harass the school. To you this didn't matter. You were just happy to have a friend considering everyone there thought you were a freak.

Shadow girl they would call you. You got into fights a lot and because of that that you had a red ankle band on. Salem would joke about it to you. You would respond back with like your any better and he would just smirk and say that he didn't get caught.

You both got your lunch trays and sat in the back. You began to eat your food. "So how are the breaks treating you?" Your mouth turned into a frown as you grumbled. The break was a slang term that they all made up for the experiments they would do to you. "They got me on these stupid horse pills." You said as you took another bite of your bland chicken sandwich. "That sucks."

You nod when suddenly you see the guards come in with three boys. You as well as everyone else kept silent when they started to take off the shackles on the boys hands. "So they came quietly, you don't see that happen too often." Salem said as he fiddled with his blue hospital shirt.

You shake your head when you see the three boys' look straight at you. You stare back at them. Right above one of the boy's heads was a shadow. It was really small but none the less it was a shadow. It teased you knowing that if you screamed or started anything you would lose your lunch breaks too and wouldn't be able to see Salem.

You bite your fingers in fear as they got closer to you. You were finally able to see their features. The first man had blond hair and bright green eyes and huge eye brows; he was a little pudgy but, in a cute sort of way. The next man right behind him was an orange haired man with gleaming red eyes and was those fangs? You must be seeing things again, you concluded. Finally you looked at the last person. He seemed to be uninterested in you. He had blond hair also but it wasn't a golden blond like the first mans, it more of a honey blond. He had a small silver cross in his hair and a slight curl that slide out to the back. His eyes were a blue/violet mix. You found them beautiful.

You were interrupted by a cough and looked up to see the first man eyeing you while grinning slightly. You cringed from the shadow that was still looming over his head. "Hello, may we sit here?" You looked into his eyes and sighed. "Yeah sure." Salem pated your head and you smacked him. "Ow! That's so mean shadow! Now I am going to have a bruise." You growled. "Shut up you idiot!" Salem just smiles and wrapped his arm around you.

You looked back to the new company sitting across from you to see that they were studying you oddly. You looked at them a frown crossing your face. "Ahh..." They look up and the first man blushed. "I am sorry; I just got caught up in your eyes." You smirk at him, not like you hadn't heard that one before.

"It's okay, mind if you tell me your names strangers?" The first man breathed out in relief like he thought you were about to smack him or something. Geez were you that bad? "Yes, I don't mind my name is Arthur." The red eyed one sitting next to him smiled at you. "My name is Vladimir but you can call me Vlad for short." The light blonde guy shrugged at you with a plain expression on his face. "My name is Lukas." He mumbles. "You smile and he just looks down. Wasn't he just a ray of sunshine! "So how did you get put into the slammer?" Salem asks as he bites his cheese burger.

"Ah that's kind of private." Arthur says as he picks at his sandwich with disgust. "Does this play have any type of tea?" He asks. You shake your head."He slams his fist into the table. "Blast it!" You giggle for the first time in a long time. Arthur grins at you.

"So what is your name sweet heart?" Vlad asks as he sips at what you thought was cranberry juice. "Ah my name is (Name)." You say as you finish the last bits of the chicken sandwich. "Oh well that's quite pretty." Arthur says as he continues to pick at the sludge that they called food here. You smile.

"So tell me (Name), what got you stock here in the first place?" Lukas spoke up his voice monotone like. You sigh and bite you nails. "Ah (Name), if you don't want to tell them you don't have to." Salem says as he hugs you and looks into your eyes, a concerned look in his eyes. You shrug him off and look at him. "No like the wont find out soon enough, I might as well be the one to tell them." You say as you snap your fingers.

They all look at you, giving you all their attention. "Well I can see things, things normal people can't. Ever since I was ten." You pause and take a gust of air. It was really hard to talk about. "Its okay love, take your time." Arthur said as you struggled to find your voice again. "Sorry." You say. "When I turned ten I saw shadows that would laugh at me and say things into my head." You looked over to see their reactions. They seemed really interested like they had already known. You continued.

"I used to shout and scream at night. Eventually it got worse, they were in my school and then inside my head. My parents were scared of me. They sent me away like I didn't even matter to them. So now I am stuck here in this hell hole. I can still see them everywhere. There is one on your head right now Arthur."

Arthur frowned like his worst fears were indeed real, "I see, Lukas can you get it off for me?" Lukas grabbed the shadow off of Arthur and Vlad opened a glass flask and captured it. You were amazed by this.

"How did you?" Arthur smiled lightly at you and put a finger to your lips. "Shhhh. We will meet you tonight in the courtyard. Meet us at midnight. We will tell you everything then." You nod as the lunch bell rand signaling everyone to go back to their rooms.

You grab your things as you all exit the building you look back and see that the three men were mysteriously gone. "What do you think that was all about?" Salem asks curiously as he looks back through the crowd of people. "I don't know." You say. "But I am going to find out!" You say and with that you both left for your rooms.

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to please review! I won't continue till I get at least one. **


	3. Chapter 2 Choose

"Hey guys, it's been a while so I thought I would update despite the lack of reviews."

Around midnight you woke up using the alarm clock that Salem snatched from the restricted room for you. You smile and get out of your plain cot and walk to the small plain looking bathroom. You tried to fix your hair but, you ended up throwing it back in a messy bun and walk to the door with no lock and look out the window seeing two nurses gossiping in by the front desk. "Fuck." You swear as you peer at them. "How the hell do I get out now?" You sit on your bed and then realize you still have that stupid red ankle band on. You sigh in defeat and lay on your bed counting the minutes that tic by on your alarm clock.

Suddenly you hear a few grunts and then silence. You grab the door handle and peer out the door window again. Three boys stand in the room. Their eyes flicker to your door. You realize they are starring at you and shake your head dizzily and manage to open the door. You walk out and were about to thank them when you notice the passed out nurses on the tile floor. "Ahhhhh…" You look down. "They are just sleeping, don't worry they will come to after the spell wears off in two hours." Arthur says as he looks at you earnestly with his green eyes and bushy eyebrows. You giggle a little and then look over at the two others. Vlad seemed to be entranced by the pulsing necks of the nurses while Lukas was raiding the coffee station.

"Ah Vlad? Are you okay?" You ask as you start two go over to him but, you were stopped by Arthur who looks at you with a strangely black expression. "Don't mess with him at the moment love; he's ah just very hungry. We should get out of here now before anyone sees us." "What! I can't leave!" You say as you cross your arms. "Why not?" Arthur says as he looks at you deeply. "It's not like you want to be here." You sigh. "I have family."

"What family would lock their daughter in a mental institution when there is absolutely nothing wrong with her?" Vlad says as he comes up from behind you breathing hot air on your neck. You were stunned for a moment. "What do you mean I don't have any problems? I have plenty! I see damn shadow creatures and other things as well! I am a fucking mess!" You say as you fall to the floor and hug your knees.

Lukas speaks up. "No what your seeing is very real." You look over and shake your head as tears fall from your eyes. "Now you're making fun of me. Salem was right; I shouldn't have talked to you." Vlad's eyes twitch. "Yes Torres… Tell me, how much do you know about him?" You looked up. "Lots of things, he's my only friend here." Arthur butts in. "That's what he wants you to think love." You get and start to walk away. "Leave me alone." You were about to walk through your door when it slammed by its self right in front of your face.

"(Name), please listen to us, we are trying to help you!" Arthur says as he walks up to you. "Don't you want a way to stop all the headaches and nightmares?" You look over at him and raise an eyebrow. "You can actually help me?" You say as Lukas says, "We can do more than help you we can help you control your abilities and learn how to use them to your advantage!" You look over at him. "What!" Vlad chuckles behind you.

"You seem to say that quite a lot, it's …..Cute." You blush and then look back at Lukas. " Are you serious?" Arthur then smiles finally glad that you're accepting them. "Yes but, only if you come with us."

You sigh and look down. "Well if you can make me normally again than I guess it is worth it."

Vlad smiles reassuringly. "You will be fine I promise. Do I look like a murderer to you? "

You laugh and roll your eyes. "Yes I am shaking from your scary vibes, "for saying that Vlad playfully socked you in the arm.

"Want to fight princess?" You stare at him intently. "You're on!"

You grab him and drop kick him in the nuts. "Fucking Shit!" He yelps as he falls to the floor and grinds his teeth as he rubs his spot. You chuckle. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a girl?"

Romania looks pissed off for a second but, and then starts smirking at you. "You're a fun one." You grin back. "If you only knew."

Arthur and Lukas come over and help him up. "Well I say we best get going we don't want any complications." They all start to head for the door when you make a coughing noise which causes them to look back at you.

"Ah guys what about my ankle?" You say as you gesture to the red band on your ankle.

They look over and sigh. "Shit I forgot about that!" You smile as you get up and walk over to them.

"Can't you use your magical fairy magic to zap it off of me?" You giggle. "I will have you know that I am actually friends with several fairies and they would not be pleased to know that you insulted them like this!" Arthur said while the others slightly nodded behind him.

You look at all three of them. "Really there is such a thing as fairies?" Lukas nodded. Your mind goes in overdrive thinking about all the different possibilities., While you are thinking Vlad manages to get off your bands without setting the little alarm device.

"Now we can get going!" You grab some of your items and leave a small note for Salem on your cot. As you walk out you see a silver vehicle waiting for you. You sit in the back with Vlad. He says something that makes you laugh as you look out the window back at the white building cloaked in shadows. Your eyes catch a figure in the dark watching you. You look again and notice nothing so you think it must have been your imagination. You close your eyes and fall asleep on Vlad's lap lulled to sleep the soft car rooming.

Salem stands outside watching the vehicle drive fast. A grin is planted on his face as he catches the plate readings. "I will see you soon (Name)." He says as he drifts back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3 A Nightmare coming true?

Love is Magical

It's been a few weeks since you and your friends left the mental institution. You had gotten a lot better and were indeed mentally sound.

Lukas has been helping you with your magical skills. You are getting better every day. The only problem with this is that the shadows around you got more frequent. Arthur tried to calm you down by saying that it was normal but, you really weren't that stupid.

If anything it got so much worse! You would wake up screaming at night and as much as Vlad would try to make it any better, you continued to cry and yell.

They didn't know what to think but the worst. "It must mean that they are coming" Says a very frantic Arthur as he looks through his spell books. "Do you really think that they would want anything to do with the humans?" Vlad says as he takes the book from Arthur and starts flipping through more pages.

Lukas looks up from the computer and turns to the other two. "It seems to be the type of demon that feeds on her magical energy." Arthur grips the table and flips it over. "Why her! Why the fuck would they want her!" Vlad grabs Arthur and sits him back down. "Calm down idiot do you want her to wake up?" Arthur sighs and takes out a cigar.

"Now than if this troublesome fighting is over then let me get back to the problem at hand." Lukas says as he takes a sip of his now cold cup of coffee. "I don't think that the magical energy is the only reason. It could also be her past. Perhaps it wants to use her vengeful magic and turn it into hate?"

Vlad looks over to the sleeping girl in the cheap motel bed and sighs. "If only we could save her right now. I don't like seeing her like this."

"Neither do I but, our best bet in helping her is getting her away from this country. Perhaps we could go to Romania and live at your house and check out his Latin books." Lukas says as he prepares to lay down on the second bed closes his eyes.

Arthur and Vlad decided to take both sides beside you. As the lights when out and everyone had finally settled down for a restless sleep, not one of them could have saved you from your dreamland.

*Dream POV*

Your eyes fled to the beautiful light surroundings. Purple mountains and green grass filled with yellow flowers covered the landscape. You could hear the soft pecks from the birds as they flew around in the bright blue sky as if they were raising the sun. You were dreaming, you concluded as you sit down and lay on the grassy meadow.

"Do you like this little world I made for you?" says a figure in front of you. You look up finding that it's Salem. You screech happily and hug him but, couldn't help to notice the stiffness and dark aura that surrounded his body. Suddenly you feel unsafe though you keep that same happy go lucky smile on your face. "Salem! I've missed you! How have you been?"

Salem stares at you for a few minutes as if he was contemplating how to respond to this simple greeting but, instead he poses a question as his response. "Why did you leave me (Your name)?" You pull your arms off of him and sigh as you look down at the grass and start to pick at it.

"I didn't want to- I just couldn't stay there-""You couldn't stay there?" He lifts your chin so that your face meets his and you look into his electrifying blue eyes that seem slightly blacker than usual.

"I-I!" He grins using only his lips and one of his hands leave your face and goes to your waist. "Did you really think you could just leave me? After all we have shared? Everything we have done together?"

You start to get slightly frightened. "Salem um listen I am really sorry if I have ever offended you and yes I remember but, you see I have to get away from the-the shadows…"

Salem pets your hair with the palm of his hand his smirk never wavering. "Really and if I may ask, what do these 'Shadows' look like?"

"Well", you say as you start looking back down seeing a bright blue butterfly on top of the grass."

"They are black and usually remind me of either fox or wolf like shadows and they have red eyes."

Salem starts to laugh with a very minor tone but, you ignore it.

"(Your name), Tell me did these shadows have eyes like this?"

He pulls you small head up to meet his again and this time something was off.

His eyes were cloaked in darkness and there were red cat like pupils in the center of them.

He looks up at you as his tongue slides over his lips. "What's wrong? Oh is it these?" He points to his eyes as he grins a toothy grin. "You get used to it." His hands curve around your hips and come up to your breasts.

"You know I have thought about a way you could repay me…" He grabs the edge of your shirt and tears it off showing your tan bra. "You can bear my children for me..."

You were flustered with a sense of rage and discomfort. "W-what!"

"It's really simple, your magical qualities and fear make you a perfect host for my children." He points to several shadow creatures with claws and teeth.

"The only downside to this is well you will not survive."

Your face is covered in tears as he sticks himself inside your core and proceeds to feel you up.

You grid your teeth as he lays you down on the grass and takes you while all the dark creatures cackle with laughter.

"Yes sacome to me… Your mine Bitch!" You scream as he finishes and throws you to the ground.

He smiles at you except this time it's different, kind of like he feels sorry for you.

"So sorry dear but, look at the Brightside! You get the opportunity to leave this world."

"Goodbye for now~" Sweet dreams"

*Normal POV*

You woke up with a high pitched scream and started shaking.

This woke up everyone in the room and instantly you were in the arms of Vlad and Arthur was wiping your tears as he looked at you with those beautiful green eyes.

"Are you alright love?" He says as he searches your eyes. Lukas is mumbling calming charms and they did calm you down slightly.

"I don-don't know." You say as you feel severely weird inside like there is something living inside of you.

"Well why don't you tell us about what's bothering you." Vlad said trying to sound assuring.

You tell them everything and at the end of it they all seemed horrified.

"And you said that this all happened in a dream right (Your name)?"

"Yes why does that make it real?"

"No don't worry about it alight it was only a dream." Lukas says as he starts looking things up on the internet.

You sigh and fall asleep once again this time in a blank peaceful state.

Arthur looks to Vlad and Vlad looks to Lukas who was currently searching the internet for answers.

"So I take it that things are worse then we feared." Says Vlad as he peers at the computer.

"Much worse, this time I don't even know if we can fight it."

"What are we dealing with?"

"A Cambion"

"**All right well that's a wrap for this chapter! Don't forget to review! Thank you for the two reviewers! You keep me writing **** "**


End file.
